The Last Goodbye
by Yuki Valons
Summary: HIATUS After Biovolt’s defeat, Boris has one last trick up his sleeve. Six killer machine girls. Their task, to take away the Bladebreaker's pride and bitbeasts, or simply destroy them with any kind of dirty trick. KaiOC TalaOC MariahRayOC LeeMariah RR
1. Introprologue

Hi I'm back with a new fic! ~silence~ -_____-* Ok, ok, I give. Well read on and see if you like this anyways! I do not own Beyblade. I wish I do though.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"." talking  
  
/./ owner talking to bitbeast  
  
//.// bitbeast talking to owner  
  
Setting: A few months after the world champion ships, they are back at Tyson's hometown. There will be a few parts at Russia and lots at Japan's Battle Stadium. Kai and Ray are 18, Tyson, Max and Kenny are 17.  
  
Summary: After Biovolt's defeat, Boris has one last trick up his sleeve. Six girls, with power so strong that they were hard to control. They're task, to take away the Bladebreaker's pride and bitbeast, or simply destroy them with any kind of dirty trick and let Biovolt regain control.  
  
Characters:  
  
Bladebreakers-  
  
Kai- disappeared somewhere after the championships, but still kept an eye on his teammates, after all, what can they do without him?  
  
Ray- went back to China with the White Tigers to teach others how to beyblade. He is going to get married to Mariah, but breaks up with her in the end.  
  
Tyson- is still the hot headed one. He went back to his hometown with Kenny by his side. Still loves to eat and has gotten a little over confident about his blading skills.  
  
Max- went to help his mother with her work, he haven't changed much but has gotten more mature.  
  
Kenny/Chief- is still typing away on his laptop, updating the Bladebreakers' data when ever they have a battle.  
  
Demolition Boys  
  
All Stars  
  
White Tigers  
  
Majestics  
  
That's the usual teams, now for my OC team.  
  
Death Hunters-  
  
Dawn-The leader of the Death Hunters, cold blooded and destroys anything that stands in her way. Clothes: She wears a black tank top and long leather jeans with a cloak and chokers on her neck. She have a dragon tattoo on the side of her shoulder.  
  
Hair: She has jet black hair down to her waist Eye: brown eyes with a hint of red in them. Element: Darkness. Age: 17 Launcher: Black blade. Beyblade: Black blade with a silver attack ring, with red zigzags sticking out. Bitbeast: Drexvia Looks: Black dragon with metal steel claws and a scar on one side of it's wings. Blood red eyes and a chain wrapped around it's body. Attacks: Gate of hell, Darkness lightening. Defend: Killer wall. Type: Dragon.  
  
Thorn-Rarely talks, and is not as cold blooded as her teammates, but can have a hot temper when she is angry. Clothes: Red T-shirt, with silver chains hanging down from her blue jeans. Hair: Long red hair tied up in a pony tail. Eye: Yellow and seems to glare at everything. Element: Fire. Age: 17 Launcher: Black whip. Beyblade: Red blade with an orange attack ring and spiked sides. Bitbeast: Demtifa Looks: Demon like creature, with ripped wings and sharp teeth. Ripped flesh hangs from it's skin. Attacks: Demon's fury, Fire Stars. Type: Demon  
  
Melody-Has a hidden past that she couldn't remember, when she was 10, her village was burned down, she was found by one of Boris's bladders and have been with Boris ever since. Very loyal to her teammates. Clothes: Blue top and mini skirt, with white borders on her skirt and lots of weird pendent necklaces and earrings. Hair: Long curly blue hair to her shoulders with light blue streaks. Eye: Clear blue, but sadness within them. Element: Water. Age: 17 Launcher: Black chains wrapped around a dagger. Beyblade: All blue, but with different shades. Bitbeast: Perfis Looks: Beautiful blue phoenix with wings made out of water and body made out of crystal. Attacks: Wave of sufferings. Defend: Crystal Wall. Type: Phoenix  
  
Luna-Seems to others the only thing she wants is power and win everything, but is actually very nice to her teammates and cheers them up with her strange humored ways. Clothes: Yellow long sleeved top, long orange dress with beads hanging from one side. Often wears a hat sideways. Hair: Straight yellow hair all the way down to her knees, she usually ties it in a long pony tail. Eye: Orange with slits of yellow and red. Element: Thunder Age: 17 Launcher: Black Claws. Beyblade: A mixture of red, yellow and orange, with long and sharp attack rings. Bitbeast: Wifter Looks: Yellow glowing wolf, with thunder bolts shooting out once in a while. Attacks: Thunder strike. Defend: Lightening Wave, Shooting light. Type: Wolf.  
  
Selina-The youngest of the group, but acts surprisingly mature. Doesn't give in easily but is pretty playful with her teammates, which they find sometimes annoying. Clothes: Green strapless top with short pants. Has several scars on her body and wears brown gloves. Hair: Brown with yellow streaks down to her waist. Eye: Emerald and often shines at night. Element: Earth Age: 17 Launcher: Black Machine Gun. Beyblade: Brown blade with Green sides and a light green attack ring. Bitbeast: Javour Looks: Black Jaguar with green eyes and green claws with poisonous vines surrounds the bit beast. Attacks: Earth's Rage. Defend: Coil Rock. Type: Jaguar  
  
Nia-She is kind of a spare in the group, a backup just in case. She doesn't get along with her teammates, and is slightly spoiled because of the rich family she is from before she joined Biovolt. Have been trying to throw Dawn off the leader's spot and take it herself. Cold blooded and doesn't care about others much. Clothes: White tank top with a small rip on the side. Long violet dress with different layers and sharp nails. Hair: Curly blond mixed with a little orange. Eye: Pink and red. Element: Wind Age: 17 Launcher: Half demon, half angel. (like the one the Bladebreakers use.) Beyblade: White with purple sidings and clear attack ring. Bitbeast: Alsovia Looks: Angel like being but with rotted wings and legs, looks very mutated but very powerful. Attacks: Heaven's Strike. Defence: Hell Fire. Type: Mutated Angel  
  
Now that this is over with, here's the prologue!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Prologue  
  
"You will win, that control back to us! Understand?!" Boris's voice rang out loud and mercilessly, while his eyes pierced through the six girls.  
  
"Yes sir!" They said in one.  
  
"You will not lose like those weaklings." He said, pointing to the Demolition Boys, on one side, who is badly scarred because of the beatings they received after they lost.  
  
Luna stole a glance at them, and flinched, her flame coloured eyes looked back at Boris. She had known the Demolition boys for quite a long time, and felt guilt for not being able to help them. 'but that will all change, for once Biovolt gets it's glory, Boris will forgive them.'  
  
"Now, what is your task?!" Boris asked.  
  
"To destroy the Bladebreakers, and who ever stands in the way of Biovolt." The girls said together.  
  
"Good, now, do not let me down, for you shall not like what will happen to you if you do."  
  
Dawn nodded and walked quietly away, with her teammates behind her in one single line. After they got out of the building they have all feared so much before, Dawn stopped.  
  
"Come on girls," She said with a hint of blood lust in her voice, "time to go Bladebreaker hunting."  
  
Dawn smirked, and led her teammates to a black jet plane that's waiting for them. 'we'll hunt them down one by one, until they are all demolished.'  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THERE'S NO MORE HOTDOGS?!" Tyson screamed, looked scared.  
  
"Look here kid, I sold all my hotdogs ok? Now will you please stop bugging me?!" The salesman said annoyingly.  
  
"Let's go Tyson, we've cost a lot of trouble already." Said Kenny, or Chief, who was busy dragging Tyson away from the hotdog stand.  
  
"But Chief! I'm hungry!" Tyson whined.  
  
"I know you are hungry." Kenny said, trying not to lose his temper, it's been like this ever since they came back. Tyson has been a little spoiled from his victory and to make it worst, lots of kids are offering Tyson stuff for his autograph. "I'll get you something to eat later."  
  
"When's later?" Asked Tyson, his stomach grumbling loudly.  
  
"LATER IS LATER!" Said Kenny, unable to contain his anger anymore.  
  
"Ok ok! I dig, what's with the bad temper?" Tyson said, scratching his head and looking at Kenny like he has grown a third head. 'Chief doesn't usually lose his temper.' Thought Tyson.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that, you've been acting so spoiled lately!" Kenny replied, looked at the ground.  
  
Tyson was surprised. 'Me?! Spoiled?! Why in the world did Chief think I'm spoiled?'  
  
Kenny saw the confused look on Tyson's face, and explained. "Remember what just happened at the hotdog stand? Kids were circling you so you started bragging about how you won and stuff, then you wanted to get the hotdogs, and when they said that they sold out everyone of them, you started getting all upset and angry at the guy, you even threatened him that if he doesn't give you a hotdog, you would do something to him!"  
  
"I said that?!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I guess I am getting a little spoiled." He paused for a moment. "Tell you what, I won't eat dinner tonight, and you can help me practice my blading skill ok?"  
  
"I guess." Sighed Kenny. "I wonder how the others are doing?"  
  
"Yea, me too. I miss them, especially that ol' grumpy sourpuss." Tyson said. "Hey I know! Why don't we invite them here! Like an gathering party or something!"  
  
"I've got they're numbers here somewhere." Kenny said as he opened his laptop. "Ok Dizzy, can you search for Ray, Max and Kai's number?" "Sure thing!" Replied Dizzy, his bitbeast.  
  
After a while, Dizzy came up with everyone's number but Kai's.  
  
"I thought it would be hard finding him." Tyson said, a little sadness lurks in his voice. "I wouldn't be the same without him."  
  
"Why, I never knew you would miss me so much." Came a mocking voice. Kenny and Tyson turned around and was surprised and shocked to see Kai leaning to the side of a building.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing here?!" Kenny asked.  
  
"Never mind about that! Call the others Chief!" Said Tyson as he ran over to Kai.  
  
They walked quietly to Tyson's house, and was greeted by his grandfather who spend a few minuets chasing Tyson around and telling him to train.  
  
"So, not much changed huh?" Asked Kai quietly. Then he smirked. "Still the same pig."  
  
Tyson stopped when he heard that. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
Kenny chuckled and went inside, picking up the phone and called Max and Ray.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Well, that's the start, what do you think? Please R+R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Daredevil: I'm back! ~crickets chirp~ I don't like the sound effects.  
  
Kai plushie: Maybe it's because nobody reads this?  
  
Daredevil: If you weren't a cute little plushie, I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Kai plushie: ~silently scoots away~  
  
Ray plushie: What's wrong?  
  
Kai plushie: Keep on the lookout of a mental person in need.  
  
Tyson plushie: MENTAL PERSON?! WHERE?! WHERE?! SAVE ME!  
  
Daredevil: -______-* Plushie talk. Anyways, on with chapter one!  
  
Tyson plushie: ~still running around screaming~  
  
Max plushie: Make that two mental people.  
  
Daredevil: I AM NOT A MENTAL PERSON IN NEED!  
  
Kai plushie: Don't listen to anything she says, she needs help remember?  
  
Daredevil: ~strangles Kai plushie~  
  
Ray + Max plushie: ~trying to stop Daredevil from strangling Kai plushie~  
  
Tyson plushie: ~enjoying this~  
  
Kai plushie: ~trying to breath~  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hi, may I talk to Ray please?" Kenny asked. After a few moments, Ray came to the phone.  
  
"Hi Chief! Is there anything wrong?" Ray asked worriedly, they haven't been connecting each other lately, and he was afraid that something bad happened.  
  
"No Ray, actually, I wanted to invite you over, like a gathering of the Bladebreakers!" Kenny explained. "Kai's already here, and I'm going to phone Max later, so, are you coming?"  
  
"I guess." Ray answered.  
  
"Bye then!" Kenny said as he hung up the phone and dialed Max's number.  
  
"Hello?" Max asked.  
  
"Hey Max! It's Kenny!"  
  
"Oh hi Chief! What's going on?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, me and Tyson wanted to see the Bladebreakers together again. Kai is already here, and Ray is coming!" Kenny said.  
  
"Wow really? I'm sure I could go, well, see you!" Max said and hung up the phone.  
  
~~~**At BBA**~~~  
  
"Who was that Max? You sounded pretty excited." Judy asked.  
  
"Oh it's just Chief mom, I'm going over!" Max answered as he rushed out the door.  
  
"But Max!" Judy started, and seeing that Max couldn't hear her, she returned back to her work. 'It's getting hard, to keep a hold on him now. I guess it's the way it goes.'  
  
~~~**The next day**~~~  
  
Kai woke up at 6:00 that day, and climbed up from the floor of Tyson's room. He wasn't planning on sleeping in Tyson's room, but his grandpa insisted on it. Kai could hear Tyson snoring loudly, and he was grumpy because he couldn't sleep with Tyson snoring. He decided to wake him up instead, Kai looked around, and found a shoe stuck under his bed, and threw it at Tyson.  
  
"Wa.?" Tyson asked as he jumped up in bed. He looked over at Kai, who was walking out the door. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked, annoyed to be woken up at.he stared at the clock. "6:00?! ARE YOU LIKE CRAZY OR SOMETHING KAI?!"  
  
"You never know when another championship is coming up. Hurry up and get dressed, we're going for some training." Kai answered. He heard Tyson groan and mutter "and I thought he would have stopped our usual routine." Kai chuckled, some people never change. 'Maybe it's the same with me.' He thought as he clutched his Dranzer. Just then, the door bell rang. He walked over and opened the door and was surprised to see three faces looming up on him.  
  
"HI KAI!" Ray and Max shouted.  
  
Having heard Max and Ray's voices, Tyson ran down the stairs, tripped and fell flat on his face. Max and Ray laughed as Kai shook his head.  
  
"Wow, I never though you guys would be coming this quick!" Came Kenny's voice. They all turned around to see Kenny with his laptop.  
  
"Alright! The whole gang's here!" Said Tyson as he hugged each and one of his teammates.  
  
~~~**Death Hunter's Jet Plane**~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Melody quietly. "Should we take their blades first?"  
  
"No." Dawn replied. "Even though, our blades are strong, we don't have many data on how powerful, the Bladebreaker's bitbeast can be when together. You guys all saw the video where Tyson defeated Tala with amazing strength, and we don't want that to happen."  
  
"Are you saying that we are too weak for them?!" Sneered Nia. "They are no match for me!"  
  
Dawn turned her head and gave Nia her famous death glare. "Don't be over confident. Now, listen up, I don't want any of you to make any sudden moves. That means you will not challenge them by yourselves." Dawn aimed the last sentence right at Nia.  
  
"So we are going to wait?" Selina asked. "That sounds boring."  
  
"No, we are going to take the people that they loves the most's bitbeast, and maybe some in person as well. When we have them all, we can set up a trap for them. Their friends, or their blades. It doesn't matter which one they choose, for we will still demolish them in the end." Dawn said, as her brown eyes flashed a dangerous red. A habit that she always does, when it involves blood and pain.  
  
The others saw that, and remained silent, even Nia, who was going to make a comment shut her mouth. They knew better then to mess with Dawn, when she's in this state.  
  
"Death Hunters, get prepared, for we are landing." Came a voice over the microphone.  
  
After they landed, everyone filed out of the plane and stood in one line. Dawn first, Thorn, Melody, Luna, Selina and Nia.  
  
"Remember your mission Death Hunters." Boris's voice rang in their head.  
  
The Death hunters skimmed through BBA like shadows, without anyone noticing. They passed through level after level until they reached the last one. It was fully armed, with some machinery and video cameras and a few people. They climbed on the walls, with spiked gloves and boots, then sprayed the video cameras from the side with black paint, and shut off the power, causing the machines to stop working, and they took the security out with no problem in the dark. Just as they expected, the All Stars came.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Eddy asked, holding his basketball launcher at the girls.  
  
"Bring it on." Luna said, as she took out her Claw shaped launcher and fired at Eddy. The other All Stars joined in eventually, and was surprised and shocked when their blades were taken out one by one. The Death Hunters raised their blades, and took the All Stars's bitbeasts.  
  
"This tactic, I've seen it before!" Emily gasped. "From the Demolition Boys!"  
  
Luna smirked, and followed the Death Hunters who raced into the shadows, leaving the All Stars still trying to clear of what just happened.  
  
~~~**Back To Tyson's House**~~~  
  
"To the Bladebreakers!" Kenny said.  
  
"To the Bladebreakers!" The others repeated as they drank.  
  
"I'm so glad that we are all back together!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Just like the old times." Ray smiled.  
  
"How are you guys? Busy lately?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Very. Mom just found another way to make our bitbeasts even stronger! But not like how Boris did it." Max said.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Tyson shouted as he raced to the phone. "HELLO?!" He shouted.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm not the person on the other side of the line." Kai muttered.  
  
"TYSON! STOP SHOUTING!" Emily shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok! You didn't have to shout!" Tyson said, rubbing his ear. "So.what's up?"  
  
"Something very bad.we think that the Demolition Boys might have returned, or to be correct, the Demolition Girls!" Emily said.  
  
"Huh? Demolition Girls?" Tyson asked. The others turned toward Tyson, and asked what was going on. Tyson shushed them and listened to what Emily said as his eyes grew wider with anger. "WHAT?! ALL YOUR BLADES GOT TRASHED?!"  
  
"Yes." Said Emily sadly. "I'm afraid that something like this would happen. Boris must be up to something again."  
  
Tyson nodded and said goodbye to Emily, and explained what she had said, to his teammates.  
  
"Him again." Said Kai angrily as he crushed the beer can he was holding.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: ~still strangling Kai plushie~  
  
Ray + Max plushie: ~still trying to stop Daredevil from strangling Kai plushie~  
  
Tyson plushie: ~eating popcorn while watching~  
  
Ray + Max plushie: ~finally yanks Kai plushie away from Daredevil~  
  
Kai plushie: I CAN BREATH AGAIN!  
  
Daredevil: Please R+R! ~goes back to strangle Kai plushie~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Daredevil: ~looks at Kai plushie~ You know, I've go a helpful suggestion from a reviewer on what to do with you if you don't listen to me.  
  
Kai plushie: What?  
  
Daredevil: RIP YOUR HEAD OFF THEN SEW IT BACK ON!  
  
Kai plushie: Do you even know how to sew?  
  
Daredevil: YES! But I'm really bad at it so count that as a no.  
  
Kai plushie: -_____-* Just how do you plan on sewing my head back on if you rip it off?  
  
Daredevil: I don't. (  
  
Kai plushie: O.O  
  
Tyson plushie: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.getting violent here.  
  
Kenny plushie: ~hides behind Tyson Max and Ray plushie~  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~**At Tyson's House**~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenny asked, clutching his laptop.  
  
"Ow! Stop grabbing on me so hard!" Dizzy complained. "It hurts you know!"  
  
"Sorry Dizzy, it's just that just thinking about the Demolition Boys and Biovolt makes me angry. Now Tyson's saying that they're back with Demolition Girls it just makes me wonder what will happen next!"  
  
"I agree with Chief." Ray said seriously. "This could turn out quite ugly. Like last time. I could still remember my trip to the hospital clearly."  
  
Kai remained silent, thinking this over. 'Is this what Voltare meant by he's going to get me in some way for betraying him? Well, if it is, why the hell did he sent a pack of girls? Damn, I need some answers!'  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kai! HELLO?!" Shouted Tyson, waving his hand back and fourth in front of Kai's face.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Kai asked, annoyed.  
  
"What did I do this time?! Chief was asking you about what we should do!" Tyson retorted. "Do you have to explode at me every time I say something?!"  
  
"Guys! Stop the fighting ok?" Max said, trying to calm Tyson and Kai down.  
  
"This is no joking matter." Added Chief.  
  
"Whatever." Kai replied, glaring at Tyson.  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
The Death Hunters found a broken down shack on a deserted road, and decided to rest there. There was a few complaints from Nia, who said that the ceiling was too leaky and it smelled in there. The others all wondered how the hell did she become one of them with such a snotty attitude. But they had to agree that she was a strong blader. After a while, Thorn, who is usually very quite got tired of her complaining, stood up and walked over to Nia.  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up? You are the noisiest person I've ever met!" Thorn said, calmly but with anger in her voice.  
  
That shut Nia up. She sat back in one corner of the shack, and thought about why in the world she just couldn't get along with her teammates. She felt guilty, for always fighting with them. 'It's not my fault, but I just can't get along with them.' She thought sadly. Nia never had much friends, and she find it hard to change her ways now.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Selina decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, which team are we going after tomorrow?"  
  
"Majestics." Dawn answered. "I have a feeling that they will be harder, then All Stars, so be on your guard.  
  
"What is there to worry about?" Nia asked, trying to be in the conversation. "I mean, we beat the All Stars without breaking a sweat, so I don't think they will be any problems either."  
  
"You can never be too careful. They might strike when you least expected it. That's when you will taste defeat." Dawn lectured.  
  
"I'll take them on tomorrow by myself then, then I'll prove that they are all easy pushovers." Nia replied.  
  
"Melody will take them, but with us together." Dawn said, staring Nia straight in the eye. She knew that nobody could out-stare her. She had the coldest stare around.  
  
Nia wasn't happy, but said nothing. 'I'll show them, one day. They will all regret what they said about me when I become the best blader in the world.'  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Kai plushie: ~running for his life~ KILLER MENTAL MANIC! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Daredevil: ~chasing the running plushie with a electric saw~ DIE!  
  
Tyson + Max + Ray + Kenny plushie: -_______-* They must have something big against each other. 


	4. Chapter 3

Daredevil: ~has finally stopped chasing Kai plushie~  
  
Kai plushie: ~resting in one corner panting~ Whew.  
  
Tyson plushie: Damn, she almost got him.  
  
Kai plushie: ~glares~ Wanna die?!  
  
Max plushie: You two are way too alike.  
  
Daredevil + Kai plushie: NO!  
  
Max plushie: ~hides~ Spooky.  
  
Ray plushie: Note to self, never make those two angry at me.  
  
Kenny plushie: Yea.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
"What do you want?!" Johnny asked rudely when Melody banged on the door of they're mansion.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just your blade and bitbeast." Melody answered.  
  
Johnny snickered and closed the door right in their face. "Weirdos, how dare they come here and threaten me. Must have lost their minds." He muttered, but stopped dead in his tracks when a beyblade sliced through the air a few centimeters apart from his face. He turned around and glared at the girl with what looks like a dagger covered with chains launcher. He could see that there are five more behind her. Just then, Oliver and Enrique came to see who was there. Followed by a very annoyed Robert.  
  
"What's going on here Johnny?!" Oliver asked, staring at the girls.  
  
"They've challenged us to a beyblade battle as it seems." Johnny answered, his eyes flashing with anger. 'They would regret breaking in like this once I'm done with them.'  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Robert asked.  
  
"How stupid are you?" Nia sneered. "We are challenging you to a bey battle. Just get out your blades so we can get this over with."  
  
"Come on girls, you know that you can't possible beat us. What do you say we go on a date instead?" Enrique asked, flashing a smile.  
  
"Are you going to battle or chicken out?" Thorn asked quietly.  
  
"We are getting tired of you stalling." Luna said.  
  
"If that's what you want, then bring it on." Johnny said.  
  
"Follow us, we'll finish this at our privet bey dish." Robert said, as he lead the way. After they arrived, the Majestics went off, and when they came back, they are dressed in full armor.  
  
"You guys have such bad taste." Said Selina.  
  
Dawn just shook her head and chuckled. They did look rather silly in those.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Johnny said, anger building up badly inside of him. His temper haven't changed at all.  
  
"I'll take all of you on." Melody said, aiming her launcher.  
  
"Woah, you must have some guts to say that." Enrique said.  
  
"Hurry up." Melody growled.  
  
The four boys glanced at each other, and went up to the dish.  
  
"Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!" Nia shouted from the side.  
  
All five bladers launched at the same time, with incredible forces. Soon, each and one of the Majestics called up their bitbeasts, and Melody was a little taken back from their size, but stood her ground.  
  
"FINISH HER OFF!" The Majestics shouted, wanting to end this nonsense the sooner the better. But to their surprise, the girl's blade seems to fly past, without taking any damage at all.  
  
"What?!" Johnny reared back in surprise. "We didn't even make a scratch!"  
  
"Impossible!" Oliver gasped.  
  
"Looks like you can control your blade better then I expected." Robert said.  
  
"I admire girls that can beyblade." Enrique said.  
  
"Keep those words for your girlfriends playboy." Melody growled. "Perfis, take them down!"  
  
Suddenly, the whole room, was lighted up by blinding blue waves, as a gigantic blue phoenix rose out of the waves. The Majestics gasped, and they thought that Oliver's Unicolyon was big.  
  
"What's this?!" Robert asked.  
  
"Meet Perfis, who will make sure that this is the last day that you beyblade! Now, attack with Wave Of Sufferings!" Melody commended.  
  
The phoenix reared back, and plunged down full force at the Majestics's bitbeasts, crushing them in waves after waves, until they disappeared completely.  
  
"Griffolyon!" Robert shouted.  
  
"Salamalyon, break out of it's waves!" Johnny said.  
  
"Oh no!" Enrique said. "There's no way Amphilyon would survive this!"  
  
Just as he predicted, when the waves disappeared in a whirl pool, only Melody's blade remained spinning. Their bitbeasts, rose out of they're blade and into the Death Hunters's.  
  
"We lost." Said Oliver.  
  
"Impossible!" Johnny shouted. "How could we have lost?!"  
  
Melody picked up her blade, and walked quietly out of the mansion.  
  
"What is your name?" Robert asked, determent to find out at least a little about this pack of killer machines.  
  
Dawn turned around. "We are feared by many, they called us Death Hunters." After that, she walked out also.  
  
"Death Hunters." Oliver muttered.  
  
"What do you do now?" Enrique asked, as he stared down at his blade.  
  
"I guess, we should tell the Bladebreakers. After all, the Death Hunters might go after them too." Robert said.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Majestics plushies: How come we lost?  
  
Daredevil: Because you're suppose to.  
  
Majestics plushies: ~pouts~  
  
Daredevil: Please R+R! Yea I know, this is short, I'll make the next chappie longer. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kai plushie: ~speaking in plushie language to Daredevil~ equa elsais elangie islek deatckt soeknt son eiskn ti tien on it sh it soh itson onske!  
  
Daredevil: -_____-* What the hell is he saying?  
  
Tyson plushie: You are a good for nothing authoress who likes to kill innocent plushies for no reason at all. I hope you die soon.  
  
Kai plushie: How stupid can you get Tyson?  
  
Daredevil: DIE! ~is about to pull Kai plushie's arm off~  
  
Max plushie: WAIT! YOU ARE VIOLATING THE LAW OF PLUSHIES!  
  
Daredevil: Is there such thing as the law of plushies?  
  
Ray plushie: ~takes out a small book~ Yea, look at this, it clearly states on rule number 128 that you can't harm a plushie without the plushie's permission.  
  
Daredevil: What the hell? How can I kill it then? He's never gona agree!  
  
Kenny plushie: You can't kill him.  
  
Daredevil: Damn. ~evil smile creeps on her face as she ran to a small box and lifts up a plush doll and tapes "Kai plushie" on it's body while taking out a box of pins~  
  
Tyson plushie: WITCH CRAFT! SOMEBODY STOP HER!  
  
Ray: ~flips through the book~ Sorry Tyson, there's nothing here that can stop her.  
  
Kenny plushie: I can't watch.  
  
Daredevil: ~sticks a pin in the doll's left eye~  
  
Kai plushie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLIND IN ONE EYE!  
  
Daredevil: ~takes the pin out~  
  
Kai plushie: I CAN SEE AGAIN!  
  
Daredevil: ~sticks the pin in again~  
  
Kai plushie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daredevil: I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. Voodoo dolls rock!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~**Bladebreakers and Majestics**~~~  
  
"What?! Your bitbeasts got stolen too?!" Ray asked.  
  
"What do you mean by too? Was there someone else who met them before us?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yea, the All Stars." Max answered.  
  
"We should warn the others." Robert said. "Who knows which team they will get next."  
  
"I can't belief we don't have any data on them!" Kenny complained. "We don't even know what they look like!"  
  
"We might be able to help you on that." Enrique offered. "First of all, we know that they are called the Death Hunters."  
  
"Death Hunters." Kai muttered to himself. He's heard that name somewhere. "What did they look like?" He asked.  
  
"Well, there are six of them, I haven't really noticed their clothes, but I can give you about the colours that they wore. The one that battled us wore blue, one had black, the others red, yellow, green and the last one had white and purple." Oliver said.  
  
"And all of them were pretty cute." Enrique added.  
  
"How can you think of them like that when we might be in danger?!" Johnny asked, clutching his fists in anger.  
  
"I'm going to phone Mariah." Ray said as he went over to the phone.  
  
"Hey guys, have you noticed this too, or is it just me, but Ray's been talking about Mariah a lot." Tyson whispered when Ray was out of earshot.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, yea. I might be over reacting a little, but I overheard Ray talking to Mariah on the phone last night about a wedding gown." Max said.  
  
"Why the hell are you guys talking about Ray and Mariah?!" Kai asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ok, ok, we won't talk about them. Happy? You wouldn't understand romance anyways." Tyson said.  
  
Kai snorted. 'Romance, just a spare emotion that he doesn't need. The only thing it does is distract you and make you all soft and stuff.'  
  
Ray came back, and reported that at least the Death Hunters haven't got the White Tigers yet. But this time, most of them glanced at his fingers to see if there was a ring there. Indeed there was, a silver one with carvings of a tiger head and some letters in Chinese.  
  
"Guys? Are you listening?" Ray asked, noticing that they were lost in they're own worlds.  
  
Kai was the only one that is focusing on Ray, even Johnny was lost. But they all snapped out of they're little trance after a while.  
  
'Wow, how interesting! Ray has a ring on his finger! Not.' Kai thought as he rolled his eyes. 'Those idiots are nosing way too much into Ray's personal life. Not that I cared much anyways.'  
  
"What were you guys all thinking about?" Ray asked, as he raised his eyebrows. They were all looking at him weirdly and stuff.  
  
"You see Ray, we couldn't help but notice that ring on your finger." Kenny started.  
  
".and we were wondering what it's for!'' Tyson finished.  
  
"Oh this? I'm engaged to Mariah." Ray replied, and chuckled as Tyson's mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
"Engaged?!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Max asked.  
  
"Congratulation!" Kenny said.  
  
"Yea, have a great marriage blah, blah, blah. Can we get back to the problem now?!" Kai asked.  
  
~~~**At China With The White Tigers**~~~  
  
"What should we do? They sound pretty dangerous to me!" Said Mariah. "I hope Ray's ok."  
  
"Please Mariah, could you stop talking about him for just a second?! If you really miss him that much, I suggest you go back with him and stay there!" Said Lee.  
  
"Why are you being angry with her Lee?!" Asked Kevin. "She didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yea." Gary added.  
  
"That's ok." Said Mariah quietly. "I'm sure that he's just angry because Boris is up to something again."  
  
Lee grunted but said nothing. His eyes casted away for a moment, reflecting sadness. 'How could she ever understand how I feel? It's too late now anyways. She's going to get married to Ray before I know it.'  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
"They know." Thorn said quietly. "The others must have told them about us."  
  
They had been spying on the White Tigers for some time now, and had heard both good and bad news.  
  
"That doesn't really matter, we can still take them down." Nia said.  
  
"Plus, we know that Ray fancies Mariah." Selina added.  
  
"We'll be taking a hostage this time." Dawn said with a smirk. "I'm sure it'll be very affective."  
  
"You are evil." Luna said.  
  
"Thank you." Dawn replied as she took a bow. 'We will have fun this time.'  
  
"When do we take them?" Melody asked.  
  
"At midnight, then we shall see if cats get a better advantage in the dark." Dawn said. "Then, we will take on the Bladebreakers. I'm sure Mariah will have a good effect on Ray, and if he wouldn't attack, the rest would probably follow him, so they're friend will be safe. But they don't know much about us, so I don't think they would know this important fact. We don't keep prisoners."  
  
The Death Hunters smiled, as their eyes glinted in the dark. Just a few more hours.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai plushie: YES! THE CHAPTER'S OVER! I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE!  
  
Daredevil: Until the next chapter anyways.  
  
Kai plushie: Damn.  
  
Max plushie: Will you two ever be friends?  
  
Daredevil + Kai plushie: ~thinks for a while~ Probably not.  
  
Ray plushie: -_______-*  
  
Tyson plushie: Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of killing.  
  
Daredevil: ~snickers~ I have weapons that you guys don't even know about.  
  
Kai plushie: O.O  
  
Daredevil: Please R+R! 


	6. Chapter 5

Daredevil: I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai plushie: Wow! I'm surprised you made it through the jelly fish, worm, cockroach, fly and grass sandwich I made you.  
  
Daredevil: You mean the one that I just ate.  
  
Kai plushie: Yep.  
  
Daredevil: ~goes green and runs to the washroom~  
  
Kai plushie: Hehe.she's so easy too fool. ~suddenly a package dropped on top of him~  
  
Package: ~opens up to show a Tala plushie~  
  
Tala plushie: Where am I?  
  
Kai plushie: Get off me!  
  
Tala plushie: ~gets off Kai plsuhie~  
  
Daredevil: ~comes out of the washroom~ Hey guys, this is Tala, a present from Reioca.  
  
Tala plushie: Don't you dare call me a present!  
  
Kai plushie: So what else is new? ~yawns~  
  
Tala plushie: Excuse me?! ~punches Kai plushie~  
  
Kai plushie: ~kicks Tala plushie~  
  
Tala plushie: DIE! ~grabs Kai plushie~  
  
Kai plushie: ~takes one of Daredevil's pins and uses it as a sword~ Stay back!  
  
Daredevil: -______-* Well, there goes Reioca's idea of giving Kai a friend.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~**Midnight at China**~~~  
  
Mariah walked to the door, and tapped Gary on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gary, it's my turn." Mariah told him.  
  
Gary nodded and went inside, after a few minuets, Mariah heard loud snoring. The White Tigers had agreed on taking watches, so that if one of them sees anything that doesn't look right, the person can call up the others. Mariah hugged herself, it was cold that night. She could almost swear that something bad is going to happen. 'Oh Ray, what are you doing now?' Mariah asked herself. How she missed him so. He promised that he's going to come back right after he got to see his old teammates again. But because of this, he decided to stay in Japan.  
  
"You cold?" Lee asked as he came out also.  
  
Mariah turned around, and looked into Lee's eyes. Full of concern, and maybe, love, for her.  
  
Lee handed her a fur jacket, and watch as she put it on. 'I'll never have her.' He though sadly. She was everything to him, ever since they were little kids, she had been special. But Mariah loved Ray from the start, and never had a place in her heart for him. They were just plain friends.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mariah asked, breaking Lee's train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh.it's just.nothing." He answered. Lee looked up at the sky, there was no clouds that day, the moon shone brightly with the stars. He looked back at Mariah. "Mariah?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked, and became aware that Lee is staring at her.  
  
"You're beautiful." Lee said, without thinking, but covered his mouth after.  
  
Mariah gasped at him, he knew that she belong to Ray, why is he saying this? Automatically, she took a step back. She heard Lee mutter a sorry or something, but her mind was blurry. To say the truth, after Ray left the Whiter Tigers, she did find herself thinking about Lee before.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break this disgusting piece of shit called romance before me." Selina interrupted.  
  
"Wha.?" Mariah asked, and gasped when five others came up behind her. Then she realized, that these girls must be the ones Ray told her about. Lee shouted for the others to wake up, and she watched the Death Hunters grin and smirk as her team came out.  
  
"No! We must hide now!" Mariah suddenly shouted. She knew that they wouldn't stand a chance. It was impossible to beat these killer machines. She turned to run, but Lee grabbed her wrist.  
  
"So you are just going to back down? If so, you are not worthy of the White Tigers." Lee said, challenging Mariah with his eyes.  
  
Mariah stopped in her tracks, and after a few moments, walked back. "You're right.White Tigers never back down." Mariah said. "I don't know what was wrong with me. But I'm going to defeat these Death Hunters!" She said as she took out her blade.  
  
Lee smiled, that's the Mariah that he knew. He took out his blade with the rest of his team.  
  
Selina smiled, it is going to be fun. "Let's see which cat rules the night." She said as she took out her black machine gun launcher, and fired, making a green spark when it hit the ground.  
  
The White Tigers did the same, and each called out their bitbeasts.  
  
"So you want to end this quickly? Fine with me." Selina growled. "Javour! Attack with Earth's Rage!"  
  
A black jaguar with poison vines appeared from her blade, giving everything an eerie glow of green. It stretched out it's green claws, and it's emerald eyes shone brightly. Then slowly, the earth began to shake roughly, causing the White Tigers to fall down. Javour opened it's mouth, as a green ball of energy started to form, and aimed at Mariah's bitbeast, as it fired, the ground beneath it broke into pieces. But surprisingly, the bitbeast dodged it.  
  
"I'm not going to be beaten that easily!" Mariah shouted. "Galux, Cat Scratch attack!" (AN: Not sure if that's her attack.-_____-*)  
  
The pink cat rose and jumped in the air, diving down with her claws raised.  
  
"Javour! Defend with Coil Rock!" Selina shouted.  
  
Rocks began to come out of nowhere and fly around Javour, and Galux had to cancel her attack.  
  
Mariah growled. 'I can't attack!'  
  
Selina laughed. "You can't beat me! Javour, ATTACK!"  
  
Galux wanted to dodge it, but it was too late, it got hit full force, and Javour's attack was so powerful, the ball of energy kept going, straight for Mariah.  
  
Mariah closed her eyes and prepared herself for the blast, but surprisingly, she didn't feel anything, and when she opened her eyes, Lee was standing in front of her, with his eyes wide, and when Javour's attack finally ended, Lee fell down to the ground.  
  
The Death Hunters took their bitbeasts, and Mariah screamed when a net covered her and she was whisked away into the night.  
  
"What do we do?" Kevin yelled. "Mariah's gone and Lee is unconscious!"  
  
~~~**Back to the Bladebreakers**~~~  
  
Ray sat up in bed, with sweat pouring over his body. 'Something's wrong.' He thought worriedly. 'Mariah!' He rang down the stairs of Tyson's house and picked up the phone. 'I hope they're alright and I'm just over reacting!' The phone dropped to the ground when he heard from Kevin what had happened. 'I have to go back.' He thought.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: Another cliffie!  
  
Tala plushie: ~kept in a cage~  
  
Kai plushie: ~kept in another cage~  
  
Tyson plushie: Gee, I don't think they need to be kept in a cage.  
  
Daredevil: I have no choice, they almost trashed my room this morning. ~glares at the two plushies~ Besides, they wouldn't stop fighting, they're both animals.  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: ~chewing on the cage to see if they could bite it open~  
  
Max plushie: They remind me of something.  
  
Daredevil: Mouse?  
  
Max plushie: Yea, like when they are chewing on stuff so they're teeth wouldn't grow too long.  
  
Kenny plushie: ~looks at the two plushies~ Your right.  
  
Daredevil: How amusing!  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: ~growls and glares at Daredevil~  
  
Daredevil: Hehe.anyways, R+R please! 


	7. Chapter 6

Daredevil: Hey guess what guys!  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: ~still in cages~ What?  
  
Daredevil: Mistress-Of-Eternal-Darkness gave both of you a pet!  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: ~sarcastically~ Woopie.  
  
Daredevil: Don't be mean! ~hands Kai plushie a lil Hawk and Tala plushie a wolf cub~  
  
Kai plushie: Hey, maybe this isn't so bad after all.  
  
Tala plushie: Yea.  
  
Both plushies: ~looks at each other~  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: ATTACK!  
  
Daredevil: ~anime fall~ You two will never change. But.there's more stuff for you two.  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: Goodie!  
  
Daredevil: Anomynous gives you two each a female plushie.we're going to have to name them though.  
  
Tala plushie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai plushie; ~runs around in panic~  
  
Daredevil: I guess I'll just name Kai's female plushie Dawn, and Tala's female plushie Luna, since it is your pairing in the story. ~drops the plushies in the cages~  
  
Dawn plushie: Why am I here?  
  
Luna plushie: This is weird.  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: SAVE US!  
  
Daredevil: Don't worry, cause Black-List-Hunter also sends you a Bryan plushie to keep you guys out of trouble!  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: Hey Bryan! Come to my side!  
  
Tala plushie: ~glares~  
  
Kai plushie: ~death glare~  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: ~starts pulling on Bryan plushie~ HE'S ON MY SIDE!  
  
Kai plushie: MINE!  
  
Tala plushie: MINE!  
  
Bryan plushie: I'M NOT ON ANYBODY'S SIDE!  
  
Dawn + Luna plushies: Perverts. ~shakes head~  
  
Daredevil: Yea, I know.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~**In the morning with the Bladebreakers**~~~  
  
"Hey guys! Hurry and come look at this!" Kenny shouted, as the rest of the Bladebreakers rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Chief? Don't tell me we ran out of food!" Tyson shouted as he started to have a mental breakdown.  
  
"Tyson! Stop joking around! Ray went back to China!" Kenny said.  
  
"What?" Max asked. "But.but why?"  
  
"Look, he left us a note! Read it for yourself." Kenny said as he handed Max the note.  
  
Hi guys, I called the White Tigers last night, and found out that that the Death Hunters got them, and have taken Mariah. Sorry that I couldn't tell you guys in the morning, I'm afraid that she might be hurt, so see you guys soon, and be careful! Don't worry about me, I'll be back before you guys know it.  
Ray  
  
"Stupid moron." Kai said through gritted teeth. "He shouldn't have left without us. We're going to China."  
  
Kai walked away, clutching his fists. 'I'll make those Death Hunters pay, even if it's the last thing I do. I'm sure that Boris has something to do with this, but I'm going to end his pitiful plans once and for all.'  
  
~~~**Somewhere in China with the Death Hunters**~~~  
  
"LET ME GO! YOU GUYS WILL REGRET THIS!" Mariah shouted, from the spot she was tied up in.  
  
"Shut it bitch." Nia growled. The girl was even more annoying then she is.  
  
Mariah glared at the girl who spoke, but calmed down. She was angry, but even more afraid then she is angry. 'What are they going to do with me? Why did they take me anyways?' Her mind was full of questions that needed to be answered. Her thoughts traveled to her friends, Kevin, Gary, and Ray. Ray. 'Oh Ray, please help me.' She cried silently. Then Lee flashed into her mind, if it wasn't for him, she might be dead already. She felt torn, she don't know, if she loved Ray with all her heart any longer. Lee was always there for her, but Ray.  
  
Selina stared at the girl, she looked so sad.not that she cared anyways, but, she never liked to see people suffer much.  
  
"Let her eat something." Thorn said quietly, she too, felt bad for the girl.  
  
Selina nodded and took out a small package covered with bamboo leafs, inside was a small portion of rice, which she offered to Mariah.  
  
Mariah looked up, and growled at Selina, while trying to bite her. Selina took back her hand, and leaned down on her knees so she was face to face with Mariah.  
  
"So you want to starve to death instead?" She whispered so that her teammates wouldn't hear.  
  
"Why would you care?" Mariah growled, but she looked at the rice. Selina noticed this and held it to her mouth. At first, Mariah was very surprised, why is she helping her now? She looked up at her face, it was no longer the cold one that she saw when they battled. Mariah took a small bite, and Selina smiled.  
  
'This is too weird, maybe she's trying to poison me!' Mariah pushed that thought out of her mind. Maybe they were forced to take her because of Boris, like the Demolition Boys.  
  
'Poor gal, but I have to do this, for my team, and Luna.' Selina looked at Luna, who was staring at the moon.  
  
Her flame coloured eyes seemed to dance wildly. All of her teammates knew that she loved Tala, but never had the courage to tell him. Selina had asked Luna about how she felt once, but Luna just lowered her head and said that Tala didn't notice her anyways, and walked away. Selina felt sorry for her, always keeping secrets inside herself. Even Thorn doesn't act like this.  
  
Mariah noticed that Selina was distracted, and followed her eyes until they stopped at the girl with long spiky yellow hair tied up in a pony tail. 'She looks so sad.maybe she's forced to do something Boris said too.' Mariah looked at each and everyone of the girls carefully now, and noticed that there was a certain sadness around them that she could not express in words. 'Oh great, now I'm feeling sorry for them.'  
  
After a while, everything was too silent for Mariah, so she decided to break it by asked Selina a question.  
  
"Hey Selina," She whispered. "Who is that girl you were looking at?"  
  
Selina turned her head around. "That's Luna." She said quietly.  
  
"She looks.sad." Mariah said.  
  
"I guess she is." Selina said, looking at her again. "To tell you the truth, she liked Tala from a long time ago, but she thinks that he's too good for her."  
  
"Tala from the Demolition Boys?" Mariah asked.  
  
Selina nodded. Then smirked at Mariah. "Why, you seem to be talkative and nosy at other people's personal life suddenly."  
  
Mariah didn't know what to say, she is curious about this pack of girls now that her anger cleared. They didn't seem so different from her now. They seem, almost weak under the light of the moon. She realized something then. 'They must have so many scars, that nobody knows about, and probably never will.' Her anger channeled into some else. Boris. 'It must be all his fault! The Demolition Boys, the kids that acts like zombies, and now the Death Hunters. It's like he put them under a killing trance, and let them there to break because of the guilt they feel about hurting others.'  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: ~stitching back Bryan's arms because Kai and Tala plushie pulled them both off~  
  
Bryan plushie: ~crying~  
  
Daredevil: Stop it already!  
  
Bryan pluhie: ~cries even harder~  
  
Daredevil: -______-* ~glares at the two plushies that are in the cage and tied up with chains to a stick which Dawn and Luna are trying to calm them from shouting at each other~ Out of all the plushies in the world, I had to be stuck with them. Lucky me, anyways, please R+R! 


	8. Chapter 7

Daredevil: Hey guys! Guess what!  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: Whatever.  
  
Daredevil: -_____-* Reioco sends you guys.  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daredevil: Boris in a lion cage with nothing to defend himself with, then Voltaire in a steel cage with four Nile Crocodiles.  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: ^_______________________________________________^  
  
Daredevil: ~takes out the two cages~  
  
Boris plushie: LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU BULLIES!  
  
Tyson plushie: Is he talking to the lions? -_____-*  
  
Max plushie: He's stupid.  
  
Kenny plushie: Hey guys! We can say anything to them, because they are in cages!  
  
Ray plushie: ~thinks bad thoughts~  
  
Voltaire plushie: LET ME GO! STOP GRABBING MY LEG!  
  
Kai plushie: Whoohoo! DIE VOLTAIRE! DIE!  
  
Tala plushie: NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER BORIS! FEEL THE PAIN!  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Daredevil: What a moment of insanity. -______-*  
  
Tyson plushie: Yea, it looks like they are all insane.  
  
Dawn + Luna plushie: They probably are.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~**Bladebreakers at China**~~~  
  
"IT'S SO HOT HERE! NEED ICECREAM CONE!" Tyson shouted as he dragged himself along the streets of China.  
  
"Will you shut it? We need to find Ray first!" Kai said impatiently, and walked faster then before.  
  
Tyson groaned and sat down on the ground. He need a break. To say that Kai haven't changed isn't all true, he cares much more about them now then before. Kai just looked around, skimming over everything, hoping to find Ray.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm their mother!' Kai was himself angrily. The truth is, he realized that his teammates are about the only friends that understood him. It was kind of weird actually, to have someone know him this good, when he's having trouble understanding himself. Now that one of them might be in trouble, he must find him.  
  
"Kai, I know, that you want to find Ray quickly, so do we, but I think we all need a rest." Max suggested.  
  
Kai glared at him, but looked at the rest of his team, sweat was pouring down, and they looked so tired and sunburned, that he said they could rest.  
  
~~~**White Tigers**~~~  
  
"What's happening.?" Lee muttered as he sat up from his bed. He looked around, and suddenly remembered about the match. He ran outside, to see Kevin standing there also, and Gary nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What happened?! Where's Mariah?!" Lee asked, as he grabbed Kevin up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Let me go Lee!" Kevin struggled.  
  
Lee slowly put Kevin down, and glared at him. "Where. Is. Mariah?" He asked through gritted teeth, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Mariah.the Death Hunters took her." Kevin answered quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lee raged. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THEM TAKE HER?!"  
  
"WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP SHOUTING AT ME CAUSE YOU DIDN'T HELP TOO!" Kevin screamed at Lee.  
  
Just then, Gary ran back. "Sorry, but I didn't see them." He said sadly.  
  
"How could I have let this happen? I was suppose to be there for her." Lee said.  
  
"Lee! Kevin! Gary! Are you guys ok?"  
  
They all turned around, and was surprised to see Ray running towards them.  
  
"Where's Mariah?" Ray asked.  
  
"Gone." Lee said.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Ray stormed. "What do you mean by Mariah's gone?! Just what is going on here?!"  
  
Lee couldn't bare this anymore, he raised his fist and it landed on Ray's cheek. Kevin and Gary gasped. And Ray looked more shocked then ever on the ground. He looked up, his pair of clear golden eyes flashing with anger, as he stood up and pinned Lee to the wall and growled.  
  
"What was that for Lee?!" Ray asked, baring his fangs.  
  
"You have no right to ask about how she is!" Lee shouted back. "You were never there for her!"  
  
Ray looked surprised. What did he mean? Of course he was there for Mariah!  
  
"Where were you when she was battling the Death Hunters alone? Where were you when the nights are cold and she needed you there for her? Probably out there somewhere having the best of life!" Lee shouted, and received a kick in the gut from Ray.  
  
"How dare you?! What do you know about us?! You think that you've been there for her always?! Well, your wrong! We're getting married in a few weeks, and I'm getting her back! I'll prove to you, that you are wrong!" Lee hissed, and let go of Lee, then ran into the darkness.  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
"Are we going to find the Bladebreakers now?" Melody asked.  
  
"We'll wait until morning." Dawn answered, then she looked at Mariah. "We'll untie you, only if you behave."  
  
Mariah nodded, and Selina took out a knife and untied Mariah. Mariah rubbed her sore arms, and followed Selina into a room, where there are a bed, a few packages and a bottle of water on the ground.  
  
"You can sleep here." Selina said, and was about to walk out when she felt a hand on her shoulders. Selina turned around, and saw that it was Mariah. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why?" Mariah asked. "Leave Biovolt! I'm sure, that if all of us teams up, we can help the Demolition Boys! You guys will not have to suffer so much pain anymore!"  
  
Selina looked down, Mariah tried to read her expression, but she couldn't see it, her face was covered by her straight brown hair.  
  
"You better not say that in front of Dawn. We can't leave, it's not an option." Selina answered quietly. It was more of a whisper, and Mariah had to strain to hear what she was saying.  
  
"So you guys are just going to let them control your lives?!" Mariah asked, not giving up yet.  
  
"Have a rest now, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Was the last thing Selina said before she walked out.  
  
"That was long." Thorn commented.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Selina answered.  
  
"Don't listen to her." Dawn said. "When we defeat the Bladebreakers, we can be freed, so will the Demolition Boys. That is the only way."  
  
Selina nodded, and requested to take a walk, which Dawn answered with a "Come back quickly."  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: DIE! DIE! ~looks up~ Oh.hehe.sorry about that.  
  
Kai + Tala plushie: ~suddenly screams YES!~  
  
Daredevil: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
  
Tala plushie: The lions ripped Boris apart.  
  
Kai plushie: And the crocodiles ate Voltaire's lower half.  
  
Daredevil: Way too bloody for you. Please remember to R+R! 


	9. Chapter 8

Daredevil: Me back!  
  
Kai plushie: Oh.  
  
Tala plushie: How nice.  
  
Daredevil: -_____-* I'm just going to ignore you two, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! ~hugs and kisses and chocolates~ Now, let's not waste any time and get on with the chapter!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
Luna fingered a small flame locket around her neck, something that Tala gave her as a sign of their friendship. 'Just friendship.' She thought sadly, then took off her hat and ruffled her golden yellow hair.  
  
The remaining Death Hunters sensed her sadness, but surprisingly it was Nia who went up and comforted her first, but with a bit of lecture in her voice.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't just sulk around like this." Nia started, and seeing that Luna's attention was on her, she continued. "I don't think the guy's good enough for you anyways." It was a mistake to say that.  
  
Luna reared back and glared at Nia, fire shone in her eyes as she hissed. "Don't you dare say that again."  
  
Melody silently shook her head. That was Luna, always standing up for people, especially Tala, not knowing that if she's not careful she might be hurt badly.  
  
"Well then, why don't you just tell him how you feel? I'm tired of seeing you thinking about him all the time." Nia said, after Luna calmed down a bit.  
  
"What do you know?" Luna replied.  
  
Nia was a bit pissed at this. There she was trying to help her and she's blocking her out completely. She looked at Luna as she turned away and stared at the moon again. 'She seems to be addicted to the moon for some reason, I guess it's because her name meant Moon.'  
  
Thorn glanced at Dawn, who was staring at the two, then at Melody who looked back at her. 'This whole world is falling apart.' She thought.  
  
"Look guys, thank you for worrying about me, but I can take care of my own problems ok?" Luna said after a while, and watched Nia stand up and walk away. When no one was near her, she silently whispered to herself.  
  
"The pain of living in darkness, and afraid of it. When it's washed away, leaving you nowhere to hide.nowhere to run, as death's hunters take you away."  
  
This was something that everyone in her team felt. Selina, Nia, Thorn, Melody, Luna and even Dawn. It was so unfair to them, even though they don't show it, they were jealous of the others. They could never show emotion, only fear, but acted that it wasn't something that mattered.  
  
~~~**Ray**~~~  
  
Ray ran down the ally ways, calling Mariah's name, never stopping even though he was tired and his feet was sore and his throat was raw from the shouting. Until, he bumped into someone, who seemed to be so lost in thoughts she didn't hear him at all. Ray fell down on the ground with a groan, but his eyes widened when his clear golden eyes met a pair of shining emerald ones. The girl growled and jumped back with a swift move of her legs. He didn't notice who she was at first, and muttered a sorry while asking her if she have seen a girl with pink hair and fangs, and watched as the pair of emerald eyes narrow dangerously, and knew that this is one of the Death Hunters.  
  
Selina chuckled, this must be Ray, Mariah's soon-to-be husband.  
  
"Where is she?!" Ray asked, taking out his blade and launcher.  
  
Selina just smiled. This will be amusing.  
  
Ray's eyes flashed. "Tell me where she is. NOW!"  
  
"What if I don't?" Selina asked, as her smile grew and she leaned on the side of a wall, her eyes piercing into Ray's.  
  
"Then I'll make you." Ray answered.  
  
"And Just how are you planning to do that?" Selina asked as her body blended into the shadows.  
  
Ray got a little nervous, only her two green eyes were visible, the rest of her was in the darkness, unseen. It was kind of scary he admitted. But he had to rescue Mariah, no matter what the cost was.  
  
Selina looked Ray from top to bottom, and found that he was quite handsome looking, but shook it out of her head, until a better one came in. 'Why don't I have some fun with him? It couldn't hurt, and will probably shake him up even more.'  
  
"Well?!" Ray snarled. "Are you going to tell me where she is?!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Selina finally said. "I'll Bey Battle you, and if you win, then I'll lead you to Mariah, but if you lose.then I get to do something with you."  
  
Ray stared at her, but nodded. She was the only one who could take him to Mariah.  
  
Selina slowly took our her launcher, and fired her byeblade as Ray jumped back.  
  
"What are you doing?! It's not starting yet!" Ray asked.  
  
Selina ignored him, and Ray just watched as her blade drew a circle, and flexed back into her hand.  
  
"Ready?" Selina asked.  
  
"You bet." Ray answered.  
  
"Three, two, one, let it rip!" They both shouted in union as they're blades fired off.  
  
Ray called Drigger out in no time, and Selina called Javour right after. The two cats hissed and snarled at each other, and Javour began circling Drigger.  
  
"Scared?" Selina growled out.  
  
"You wish." Ray replied. He had to say that her bitbeast was a pretty one, with it's slick black fur, and the vines wrapped delicately wrapped around it's body, and last of all, the glowing emerald eyes like it's owner. He decided not to wait any longer, and when Javour walked in front of Drigger, he called out it's attack.  
  
"Drigger! TIGER CLAW!" Ray shouted, as the white tiger pounced. Javour jumped, but still took the damage. "Your finished!" Said Ray, but was shocked when Javour stood up. 'She should have lost!' He thought, and caught on Selina's smirk, as she ordered Javour to attack too.  
  
"EARTH'S RAGE!" Selina ordered, and the rocks rose up again, as Javour took aim.  
  
"Drigger, Tiger Claw again!" Ray shouted.  
  
The blinding mixture of Green and white lights appeared, dancing in the darkness of the ally, and Selina uttered a surprised gasp as her blade fell out of the circle, but regain her smirk when she saw that Drigger was knocked out too.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised that this is a tie. So I'll only take you half way there, but I still get to do half, of something, to you." Selina said, and turned around, glancing back to see if Ray followed.  
  
The moon was beautiful that night, and Selina wondered if Luna was still thinking about Tala. She felt sorry for her, she's been in love with him for so long now, but doesn't have the courage to tell him. 'It must have been painful to see them suffer like that, and how Boris was treating them right in front of her eyes.' Selina thought. But stopped suddenly, causing Ray to almost topple into her again. But he caught himself just in time.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked.  
  
"This is the half point." Selina answered, her voice barely just above a whisper.  
  
Ray was surprised to see this change of characteristic in the girl. She seemed to be a different person now, with the lamp light reflecting off her, more gentle, and less hurtful. Almost, fragile. He still took a step backwards when she advanced towards him, and pulled his towards her.  
  
"Wha.?" Before he could blink, the girl that he didn't even know had pulled him into a kiss, and just as fast, pushed him away.  
  
"That was my half of the bargain." Selina said, surprised at herself for doing that. But turned away and slowly started to walk back.  
  
"Wait!" Ray shouted after recovering from his shock.  
  
Selina stopped, and turned around.  
  
"I'm still going to get Mariah back. I challenge you to a rematch." Ray requested.  
  
Selina chuckled. "I'm afraid not. But.if you want a rematch, go to Biovolt, with your team, and we will have our last battle there." After that, she left without a trace.  
  
Ray looked around, looking for the girl, but couldn't find her anywhere, and gently licked his lips without himself noticing. But he didn't know, hiding behind a building, a smile grew on the face of an emerald eyed girl.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: FINISHED! Like it? Hate it? Loved it? R+R AND TELL ME!  
  
Ray plushie: ~blushes~  
  
Mariah plushie: ~cat fighting with Selina plushie~ RAY'S MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!  
  
Selina plushie: NO! HE'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU SOON ENOUGH! SO HANDS OFF!  
  
Mariah plushie: I FOUND HIM FIRST!  
  
Selina plushie: SO?! I DON'T CARE! ~continues cat fight~  
  
Daredevil: -______-* Not another pair, I don't know how long I can take this. Somebody safe me. 


	10. Chapter 9

Daredevil: Yea! Reviews! ^__________________________^  
  
Selina plushie: ~picking up a pillow and hitting Mariah plushie with it~ DIE! RAY'S MINE! MINE ONLY! MINE MINE MINE! ALL MINE!  
  
Mariah plushie: ~also picking up a pillow~ YEA RIGHT! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!  
  
Tala plushie: ~talking to Luna plushie~ Do you really like me that much?  
  
Luna plushie: No! ~blushes~  
  
Dawn plushie: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Luna plushie: ~glares~  
  
Ray plushie: Somehow I feel as if I'm a victim. ~looks at the pillow fight~  
  
Daredevil: Hehe.^_______^U That's how it goes.  
  
Lee plushie: ~suddenly appears and walks towards Ray plushie~  
  
Ray plushie: Oh boy. ~tries to find a place to hide~  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~**Bladebreakers**~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers have searched the streets of China for days now, but they still didn't have any info on Ray. Kai was restless for some reason, then one day, when they were searching for Ray again, they bumped into Kevin.  
  
"Kevin! Listen, Ray's gone missing, do you know where he is?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh Ray? Yea, we've seen him a couple of nights ago." Answered Kevin, sounding somewhat tired at the mentioning of Ray.  
  
"Where is he then?!" Kai asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Kevin replied, turning away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kai asked angrily. "Every time we ask you a question, you give us a useless reply!"  
  
Kevin growled, and tried to walk past them, when Kai blocked his path. He tried to walk around them, but Kai blocked him again.  
  
"What do you want?! That's all I know about Ray!" Kevin said.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Kai questioned again.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lee yourself?! We live just a few blocks from here." With that, Kevin sprinted away from them before Kai could do anything else.  
  
"Well, at least we got somewhere." Max said after a while.  
  
"What are we waiting for guys?" Tyson asked and started running.  
  
After a while, they found Lee, but when they asked him about where Ray is, he just turned around so they couldn't see his face and clinched his fists tightly.  
  
"Something up with you guys and Ray." Kenny observed. "What's wrong? Kevin acted weird too, did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
"Just leave me alone ok?!" Lee asked. "He's not my problem, so why would I know where he is?"  
  
"What do you mean?! You two are suppose to be best buddies!" Max cried. "What's going on here? Everything's so mixed up! Nothing makes sense anymore!"  
  
Lee glanced at them, and gritted his teeth. "Why don't you ask Ray yourself? It's not like I care anymore. He's always so selfish and uncaring."  
  
"Well we would like to ask him, but we don't know where he is right now." Tyson said.  
  
"Didn't he go back to you guys?" Lee asked, surprised.  
  
"What? He never came back!" Kenny said.  
  
"That's weird." Lee murmured.  
  
"What happened between you two anyways?" Max asked.  
  
Lee sighed, it was confusing for himself too, but he tried his best to explain what happened last night, expect the part where he punched Ray.  
  
"He must have tried to find Mariah by himself! Why didn't you go with him or at least try to find help Lee?" Tyson asked.  
  
So in the end, Lee blurted out ever detail, and the Bladebreakers stood shocked at what he said.  
  
"So.you like Mariah too." Kai said quietly after.  
  
The others turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Yea, isn't Mariah going to get married to Ray?" Tyson said.  
  
"Don't you see? Our little friend here is jealous, that's why he started the fight with Ray." Kai sneered.  
  
"He should have been there for her, it's not fair, she never notices me, only Ray." Lee was getting angrier by the second. "No matter what we do, it's always "Look at what Ray did!" but never anything about me. Never."  
  
"Some kind of excuse." Kai said coldly. "Just because Mariah didn't like you, you're mad at Ray, for you are jealous, just like I said."  
  
Lee looked down at his foot. He knew what Kai said was true, he was the selfish one. While Mariah needed him the most, he was busy thinking about how he could make Ray pay.for asking Mariah to marry him? 'What kind of friend am I?'  
  
"Are you going to help us or not?" Kai asked.  
  
Lee nodded. "Last night, I remember he was heading north from my house.maybe we could find him there."  
  
"No need."  
  
They looked past Lee to see Ray standing there, looking kind of dazed.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson shouted as he ran towards him and capturing him in a hug. "Where were you buddy? We were looking all over for you!"  
  
"We need to go to Biovolt." Ray said, after Tyson let go.  
  
"Huh? But why?" Max asked.  
  
"I've met one of the Death Hunters.Selina. She said that if I want Mariah and the other bitbeasts back, we have to battle them for the last time at Biovolt." Ray explained.  
  
"They're holding her hostage.probably for if they lose, they can use her against us." Kai said.  
  
The others nodded, while they cranked they're brain to see if they could possible do something about it.  
  
~~~**Back At Russia With The Death Hunters**~~~  
  
After they're jet plane landed, they reported back to Boris with Mariah tied up in chains. Thorn made sure that they weren't too tight before they brought her to Boris.  
  
The Death Hunters was very quite at Biovolt, Mariah noticed this the time they went in. All cold and untamed again. But they let Mariah wonder around untied in they're room at night. One night, when Mariah was sleeping in Luna's room, she was woken up by a small squeak. Mariah opened her eyes tiredly, and saw that the door wasn't closed all the way, and stood up while rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed that Luna wasn't in her bed, so she slowly opened the door, and got a scare when it squeaked and stopped dead in her tracks, hoping nobody heard. When it was quiet all over again, Mariah crept out and saw Luna's yellow hair disappearing behind a corner. She knew that this was dangerous, but still she followed Luna, she was getting tired of staying in rooms anyways. 'Where is she going in the middle of the night?' Mariah asked herself.  
  
Luna turned several more turns, then stopped at what seems to be a very large steel cage, looked both ways and took out a small iron key then opened the door. After she went in, Mariah waited after she closed the door again, and tried to see what was happening inside by a small hole in the door, and was surprised to see some very tattered looking Demolition Boys. They stared at Luna when she went in, but smiled as she took a small package of food and a bottle of water.  
  
"Sorry guys, but this is the best that I could get." Luna said.  
  
The Demolition Boys didn't say anything but started eating the food, except Tala. Mariah could see Luna shiver when she looked at Tala. But she walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey, aren't you hungry?" She asked quietly. Even though it was dark, she could see that Luna was blushing.  
  
Mariah smiled, it used to be like that too with herself and Ray.  
  
Tala shook his head and forced a smile.  
  
Ian motioned for Tala to come over, while the other Demolition Boys did so too.  
  
Luna was going to leave, but Spencer told her to stay a while longer, so she sat down again. When Tala came over, the remaining Demolition Boys all folded they're arms together.  
  
"What?!" Tala asked annoyed.  
  
"Tell her!" Ian hissed.  
  
"Tell her what?!" Tala asked, even though he already knew what they were going to say.  
  
"You like her don't you? Well stop ignoring her and start talking or do something!" The others cut in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tala asked.  
  
"Look, I have no idea about what 'romance' or 'love' or whatever that stuff is called, but we all know you like her." Bryan said.  
  
"You guys are crazy." Tala replied and went back to his usual stop.  
  
The others shook they're heads as Luna stood up and started to open the door again. By then, Mariah was already in her room and thought things over. 'So, looks like Luna was wrong about Tala, he likes her after all.'  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Demolition Boys plushie: (minus Tala) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.Tala likes someone!  
  
Tala plushie: Shut up, all of you, or else I'll rip your heads off.  
  
Luna plushie: ~blushes like crazy as she bangs her head on wall~  
  
Daredevil: Gee.she's really having a hard time with Tala isn't she? Anyways, please R+R! 


	11. Chapter 10

Tala plushie: ~rubbing his face and putting ear plugs in his ears~ Why me?! First people start chanting I like Luna, then I get slapped in the face. Blame a certain authoress! ~glares~  
  
Daredevil: Shut up or else I'll make your life even more miserable.  
  
Tala plushie: Like it could.  
  
Daredevil: Maybe I'll write Luna finding you cheating on her. ~snickers~  
  
Tala plushie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S GONA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daredevil: I know. (  
  
Tala plushie: You are so totally EVIL! Everybody stay away from her! Before you get cursed too!  
  
Daredevil: I'm not that bad and your making too much out of things.  
  
Tala plushie: EVIL I tell you! EVIL!  
  
Daredevil: -______-*  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~**Death Hunters**~~~  
  
Mariah watched quietly out of one eye as Luna walked, shoulders slumped and eyes saddened, into the room and sat down on the bed as she hugged her knees. Mariah wanted to comfort Luna and tell her that Tala liked her. But Luna wouldn't let her go around untied anymore and besides, Mariah doubt that she would belief her. Luna seems so certain that Tala and her are only friends. Mariah sighed quietly. Right now, she actually felt that Luna was kind of stupid, not taking any chances and always afraid of what she wanted the most.  
  
"So.had a nice sleep? Or were you awake all the time?" Luna asked as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Mariah opened her eyes. "How did you know?" She asked.  
  
Luna gave a small laugh, and smiled. "Well, next time you sigh, make sure I'm asleep first, I have good hearing."  
  
Mariah giggled. "I'll try to remember next time I spy on you." Opps, big mistake.  
  
"You spied on me?!" Luna asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Um.yes?" Mariah answered as she sat up.  
  
"What did you see?" Luna asked suddenly.  
  
"Nothing really, just that you were bring something to the Demolition Boys, it was really nice of you." Mariah noticed that Luna's eyes flashed, bad news, this meant that she was angry at someone or something. ".to do that."  
  
"You shouldn't have gone out." Luna hissed. "What if someone saw you?! You're putting my whole team in danger! Boris would blame us, and you would probably get put under someone else's control."  
  
"I'm.sorry." Mariah whispered, scared at her sudden outburst. Even though they are forced to do Boris's dirty work, it doesn't mean that they aren't dangerous.  
  
Luna lowered her eyes, and calmed herself. "Don't wonder around at night, it's risky, and somebody could see you. There's security cameras everywhere, the passage that I went is the only one that avoids every one of them."  
  
"You should tell him." Mariah said, she wasn't really listening to what Luna was saying, and the sad look that was on her face when she came in kept on bugging her.  
  
"What?!" Luna asked. "Tell him? Who the hell is him? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Tala." Mariah answered quietly, right now, Luna's emotions are not steady, she's getting angry and sad, then something else just in a change of subject.  
  
"What about him?" Luna asked with concern. "Is something wrong? He looked pale today, is he sick or something?"  
  
"Calm down! He's fine, but the one I'm worrying about is you." Mariah said.  
  
"Me?!" Luna snorted. "I'm fine, and you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine."  
  
"Will you answer my question?" Mariah asked after a while.  
  
"Go ahead." Luna replied.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It would do you both good." Mariah said, carefully so that she would not say anything that might hurt Luna.  
  
"What good would it do? Not everyone's as lucky as you are Mariah, to have someone love you this much. Selina said she met Ray looking for you that day." Luna said sadly as she curled up in her bed. "I'm tired now, go get some sleep Mariah. Please don't bring that up again, we just aren't meant to be ok?"  
  
Mariah found her attitude not helping, in fact, it's just making this worst, but she nodded and went to sleep anyways. She'll try again in the morning, if she have the guts too. She could tell that Luna was getting kind of annoyed with this.  
  
~~~**Bladebreakers**~~~  
  
"Ray! Would you stop walking around in circles and mumbling something that nobody could hear?!" Kenny asked annoyed. "I'm trying to gather up some information on the Death Hunters, and belief me, it's not easy!"  
  
"Sorry chief, it's just that I'm so worried about Mariah!" Ray answered as he stopped, but kept on going after he finished speaking.  
  
"This was suppose to be a fun time for us Bladebreakers to gather and do something together. It sure isn't what I had imagined." Tyson said as he laid on his bed, throwing a baseball up and down.  
  
"What do you have on those girls right now?" Kai asked.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm doing my best here Chief!" Dizzy said as she tried to find something helpful for they're match again the Death Hunters in her data.  
  
"They must be even harder to beat then the Demolition Boys, you guys better be prepared." Kenny said.  
  
"Don't worry Chief, I'll whoop their ass just like I did before!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Don't think your such a hot shot, you may very well lose against them." Kai warned.  
  
"Yea whatever." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, all I know is that this battle will be tough. Maybe even harder then all of our other ones!" Max said.  
  
Kai nodded, and went outside. 'Get ready to say goodbye to Biovolt forever Boris, and Voltare, my dear grandfather, I'll be sure to give you a lesson.'  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: Finished!  
  
Luna plushie: You make me sound so weak in this chapter.  
  
Tala plushie: Something's wrong with the way I feel about a girl.  
  
Luna plushie: ~looks sad~  
  
Daredevil: ~glares~ I'm having a writer's block, so stop complaining already, and Tala, you better start acting nicer towards Luna or else I'll curse you!  
  
Tala plushie: I thought you already did.  
  
Daredevil: I did?  
  
Tala plushie: -______-* Whatever.  
  
Daredevil: Please R+R and give me some ideas in your review! ~mumbles~ Stupid writer's block. -______-* 


	12. Chapter 11

Daredevil: .  
  
Kai plushie: What's wrong? She should be tormenting us right now.something up in that evil mind of hers.  
  
Dawn plushie: She didn't get much review.  
  
Daredevil: Hey! I'm happy with what I have ok?!  
  
Dawn plushie: ~rolls eyes~ Whatever you say.  
  
Daredevil: Anyway, I'm still trying to work out my writer's block.hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~**Biovolt**~~~  
  
Dawn stood outside alone with her long fur trimmed leather coat that day. 'It's always so cold here, what have I turned into? My heart's frozen and cold. One day, I'll leave all this behind, I'll give up blading for good, and I'll go somewhere warm, somewhere far away from here and unfreeze myself so I can be free again.' Dawn looked down at herself, her clothing were beautiful, and she had everything she wanted if she did her job. But this.was all that she had at the end of a day. Nothing else. "I'd rather be treated like a slave." She whispered. Dawn looked up at the lifeless black clouds. She haven't seen the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds for so long now.ever since she was brought to Biovolt. She clinched her fists together. She never wanted to come here, she was a trade, Voltaire threatened her parents that if they did not hand her over, they would kill them. 'And they didn't object at all. I was a nothing to them. Maybe I should stay after all.' Dawn was ashamed at her thoughts, it was always reasons like this that changed her mind about going. 'What kind of a girl am I? No, I'm 17 already, almost a woman and still not knowing where I belonged.' Something wet dripped down on her face. It was raining. She stayed out though, as the rain poured heavily down on her. Her teammates each watched her through their window.  
  
'I guess she's just trying to wash away the pain she caused others with this rain." Thorn thought to herself. 'But then again, aren't we all?'  
  
'I'm so selfish, only caring about my own problems, when the person that cared about us the most is hurt.' Luna thought to herself as she put on her coat and opening her door.  
  
'What is she doing?!' Melody asked herself silently. 'She could get a cold!'  
  
'I better get her in soon, we don't want her to get ill for tomorrow's match.' Selina though as she jumped down from her bed.  
  
'Look at the almighty leader now. If I'm not mistaken then I'll say that she's crying.' Nia sneered and turned away. 'Why do I always act like this? Always trying to say or think about something bad about someone.'  
  
~~~**On Robert's plane**~~~  
  
They were on Robert's personal plane, everyone was on, the Whiter Tigers, All Stars and Majestics. The plane was huge with velvet seats. Tyson, Max, and Kenny are sitting on the front of the plane in one corner. The White Tigers are behind them while the All Starts and Majestics are across. Kai was sitting at the very end of the plane, Ray and Lee was nowhere in sight.  
  
"So, you guys ready to take them on?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I hope so." Max answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyson cut in. "Of course we can take them on! They're going down for good!"  
  
"Where's Ray?" Emily asked suddenly. "I don't see him anywhere, did her get on the plane?!"  
  
"Oh, Lee's just having a talk with him. They went in the kitchen I think." Kevin answered.  
  
"Did you say "kitchen?" Tyson asked as he licked his lips and his eyes shone.  
  
"How can you think about food in a moment like this?!" Kenny asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that, I'm hungry Chief!"  
  
"Like you ever weren't!" Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey! I heard that you know!" Tyson growled as he stood up and walked towards Kai.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't do that." Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"And why not Kai?!" Tyson replied as he still advanced towards him.  
  
"The plane might crash due to the unbalanced weight." Kai answered, his smirk growing even wider.  
  
The others laughed, and was also surprised that Kai made a joke.  
  
"Come on! I'm not that fat! I've lost like 5 pounds Kai! I think you're the one that's putting on weight!" Tyson said, scowling at everyone.  
  
"Wrong answer, try again fatso." Kai replied.  
  
"Why you!" With that, Tyson pounced, but Kai dodged just in time.  
  
"That was close, I was almost going to be squished by 90 pounds of meat." Kai said as he walked to the front and sat down in Tyson's seat.  
  
"I HATE YOU KAI!" Tyson shouted, and watched as the others laughed and smiled. 'At least the tension is gone.'  
  
"Hey guys, we're going to land soon." Robert said as Ray and Lee came out of the kitchen smiling.  
  
"Ready or not Biovolt, cause here we come!" Tyson said.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: I can't belief I actually finished that.  
  
Kai plushie: Your getting lame.  
  
Tala plushie: And you didn't say anything about me in this chapter.  
  
Daredevil: -_______-*  
  
Kai plushie: You got some grammar wrong.  
  
Tala plushie: The plot sucks.  
  
Daredevil: -_______-***  
  
Kai plushie: Your fic sucks.  
  
Tala plushie: You suck.  
  
Daredevil: ~explodes as she drags the two screaming plushies into a room~  
  
Dawn + Luna plushie: Oh boy, please R+R! 


	13. Chapter 12

Daredevil: Hi.  
  
Kai plushie: What's wrong with her?  
  
Daredevil: Nothing's wrong with me.  
  
Tala plushie: You're acting nice to us.  
  
Daredevil: I am?  
  
Kai plushie: I guess.you haven't killed us.yet.  
  
Daredevil: I guess I just to be nice to you two from now on.cause I'm bored of being mean.  
  
Tala plushie: Your lying.  
  
Daredevil: I'm not.  
  
Kai plushie: I bet twenty bucks that you are.  
  
Daredevil: Don't push it!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~**Robert's plane**~~~  
  
"It's cold here, just like before." Tyson said, shivering and rubbing himself.  
  
Kai grunted but said nothing, as he made his way to Biovolt. When they got there, they all gasped. In just a few month, Biovolt was much, much larger then before.  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Came a snarl.  
  
Kai turned around, it was Boris.  
  
"Where's Mariah?!" Ray asked angrily.  
  
"She's safe enough." Came his reply. "Follow me."  
  
"Good luck guys." The others said. "We'll be waiting right here."  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded and walked behind Boris. The yard that was once filled with training kids were empty, and the wind blew through with a creepy chill. Everything, was empty, not a single soul in sight.  
  
"Man, this place is like a grave yard." Tyson whispered.  
  
"It is." Kai replied. They had no idea of how many people died here, unable to take the pressure that was put upon them.  
  
Boris stopped in front of a building, and turned to the Bladebreakers. "You are here to battle the Death Hunters, winner takes all. It's going to be one on one battles, and there are stadiums set up throughout the building. But the trick is, you'll have to find the girls."  
  
"We're not here to play games." Max said.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you have to." With a sneer, Boris walked away.  
  
"There's probably some kind of dirty trick behind all this." Kenny said after a while.  
  
"We just have to be alert." Tyson said. "Then we could stop this once and for all."  
  
Kai nodded grimly and opened the door, inside was pitched black.  
  
"How are we suppose to see in here?" Tyson asked as he and the rest of the team walked in. The door slammed shut behind them before they could do anything, but just as fast, the room was lit. They could see that they were standing in a long hallway, and Kenny pointed to the walls with a trembling finger.  
  
"B.b.blood." Kenny squeaked.  
  
It was true, the wall was smeared by blood, fingerprints and drawings, some were words that they couldn't make out.  
  
"Ok.this is creepy." Tyson said.  
  
"Gee, when did you figure that out?" Kai asked.  
  
They huddled together and kept walking, until they came to a four way.  
  
"What now?" Max asked.  
  
"They probably want us to split up." Ray said.  
  
"But we won't." Kai added. "We're staying together."  
  
"But what happens if one of these were traps? If all of us are caught then they win." Max said.  
  
"What about this?" Kenny said. "Max and Kai would go together, Ray, Tyson and me would go together."  
  
"I guess that could work." Ray said after a while.  
  
So it ended up like this, Max and Kai went in the passageway on the far left and the rest went in the one on the far right, one of them has to find one of the Death Hunters. They agreed to meet back at the four way after two hours.  
  
~~~**Ray, Tyson and Kenny**~~~  
  
"How could they live in this place?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't think they live here Tyson, they just made it so they could scare us and catch us off guard." Kenny explained.  
  
"But we won't let them get an advantage." Ray said.  
  
Tyson and Kenny nodded.  
  
"Big talk, but can you prove yourself?"  
  
"Who's there?" Tyson shouted. They heard footsteps, and ran close behind, until they tried to stop themselves from falling into a huge hole in the middle of another room.  
  
Ray couldn't stop himself in time and fell, but Kenny grabbed his hand just in time and pulled him up with Tyson's help.  
  
"Thanks guys." Ray panted. "We're not being careful enough."  
  
"Yea, we could have lost Ray there, these girls are tricky." Kenny said and glanced at the hole.  
  
"How will we get over it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Ray said.  
  
~~~**Kai and Max**~~~  
  
"What is this place?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been here before." Kai answered.  
  
"Why do they always have to let us find something?! Can't we just get the battle over already?!" Max asked annoyed. "I have better things to do then hanging around this creepy mansion."  
  
"Well, well, what happened to your usually cheerful mood Max?"  
  
"Show yourself." Growled Kai.  
  
Luna stepped out of the shadows. With launcher in hand.  
  
"You're one of the Death Hunters?!" Max asked. The girl didn't seem very harmful to him.  
  
"Let's finish this quickly." Luna said. She didn't want to waste a second playing this hide and seek game, when she could be helping Tala.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, something was wrong, why would the girl lead them to the beystadium willingly? There must be a trap. But he followed, a few paces behind, and was shocked when the girl flipped a hidden switch behind a scribbled painting, and the floor just in front of her opened up. Max gasped as he saw hundreds of spikes poking up.  
  
Luna flipped another switch and the spikes disappeared underground.  
  
'What kind of trick is she playing?' Kai wondered as they walked on, even farther into this unknown building's shadow of traps.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Kai plushie: Wow, she haven't touched me yet.  
  
Tala plushie: Maybe she's changed.  
  
Daredevil: As I said before, I don't want to chase you two plushies around anymore. It's boring.  
  
Kai plushie: Is that an insult?  
  
Daredevil: But please do me a favour.  
  
Tala plushie: What?!  
  
Daredevil: SHUT THE HELL UP! AND STOP WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER! IT'S SO ANNOYING! Please R+R!  
  
Kai plushie: I knew it.  
  
Daredevil: What?!  
  
Tala plushie: You haven't changed one bit, you were just holding the urge to kill us.  
  
Daredevil: You read my mind.  
  
Tala + Kai plushie: O.O  
  
Daredevil: ~evil laughter~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Daredevil: WELCOME BACK!  
  
Kai plushie: ~playing Soul Calibur II~ DIE! DIE!  
  
Tala plushie: YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE!  
  
Tyson plushie: ~eating a box of chocolates~  
  
Ray plushie: ~watching Kai and Tala plushie~ ME NEXT! ME NEXT! I WANT A SHOT AT THIS!  
  
Max plushie: ~takes one of Tyson's chocolates and eats it~ Yummmmmmm.  
  
Tyson plushie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! THAT'S MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dawn + Luna plushie: ~looks at scene before them~ -_______-U So, what happened?  
  
Tyson plushie: Yea, what happened?  
  
Dawn + Luna plushie: ~anime fall~  
  
Tala plushie: ~still playing~ Daredevil said something about getting over a 100 reviews.NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST!  
  
Kai plushie: I RULE!  
  
Ray plushie: MY TURN!  
  
Mariah plushie: Ray! Play with me!  
  
Ray plushie: Stay away from me!  
  
Mariah plushie: I THOUGHT YOU LIKE ME!  
  
Ray plushie: I DON'T!  
  
Daredevil: Yea, stay away from my plushies! You freaky pink blob!  
  
Mariah plushie: I thought you like me!  
  
Daredevil: I don't.  
  
Mariah plushie: RAY'S GOING TO PLAY WITH ME!  
  
Selina plushie: ~pops out of nowhere~ SHUT UP! RAY'S GOING TO LIKE ME!  
  
Daredevil: Special thanks to every one of my readers and reviewers out there! I want to give thank you plushies, but I have no idea which ones you want, so.Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Last Goodbye  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~**Kai and Max**~~~  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, when he saw Kai stop.  
  
"This must be a trap." Kai answered.  
  
"What are you two stalling for?!" Luna called out, annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
Kai frowned. "Because, why would she be leading us away from the traps, when they're trying to kill us?"  
  
"Your right." Max said after a while.  
  
Luna came storming over and crossed her arms. "So, you would rather be lost in this maze?" She asked.  
  
"You've been tricking us all along." Kai growled.  
  
Luna was surprised, no, actually, she's been trying to lead them away.  
  
"She's not, but she's suppose to." Came a cold voice.  
  
They all turned around, to see another figure appearing.  
  
"Thorn!" Luna said. "What are you doing here?! This is my territory!"  
  
"I came to check up on you, I thought you would be helping them some way, and it looks like I'm right, traitor." Thorn spat.  
  
"You don't understand!" Luna tried to explain but Thorn didn't give her a choice.  
  
"I never thought you would go this far." Thorn said, a little sadly. She know that Luna loves Tala, but this is too far, much, much to far. She's helping the other team!  
  
"I'm not helping them! Just.just." Luna stammered. "Just." Just helping them out of traps she thought.  
  
"What's going on?!" Max asked.  
  
"Shut up." Thorn growled.  
  
"Please, trust me! Yes, I guess I am helping them by getting them away from traps, but I just can't bare seeing the Demolition Boys suffer like this! I just can't! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner they get out!" Luna cried.  
  
"Let's go." Kai whispered to Max, as he started to run the other way.  
  
"Stop!" Thorn yelled as she followed them close behind.  
  
~~~**Ray, Tyson and Kenny**~~~  
  
"Where is she?!" Tyson asked.  
  
They've been walking around the building, trying to get around the hole someway, but every trail they take always leads back to that hole.  
  
"Hey guys, is it just me, or could you see a small flicker of light down there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Your right, I see it too!" Ray said after a while.  
  
"What if it's another trap?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yea." Ray nodded.  
  
"Well, we can't just sit here." Kenny said.  
  
"Your right Chief, I'll go first." Tyson said.  
  
Before Ray or Kenny could stop him, Tyson had jumped down the hole, until they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"You know, sometimes he acts so stupid." Ray said.  
  
"One day, he'll get himself killed." Kenny added.  
  
"Well, let's go." Ray said, as he jumped down too, followed by Kenny.  
  
It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Ray? Chief? Both of you there?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yea." Ray said as he stood up, making crunching noises from what ever they were sitting on.  
  
"Yew, what is this?" Kenny asked, as he picked up something slimy.  
  
"Look, there's a candle!" Tyson exclaimed as he raced to it and came back.  
  
The trio cried out in horror once they saw what they were standing on. Bones, millions and millions of them, all lined up, Kenny dropped a skull he was holding, and started jumping around in panic. Ray ran to the place where Tyson got the candle, and the rest followed him, luckily, there wasn't any bones there.  
  
"Well, looks like we're trapped down here." Ray said after he got back his breath.  
  
The rest stared into a dark tunnel before them, and wondered what'll happen next.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Daredevil: R+R! R+R! R+R!  
  
Kai plushie: HA! I WON AGAIN!  
  
Tala + Ray plushie: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max plushie: Lemme try!  
  
~after a while~  
  
Max plushie: HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!  
  
Kai plushie: TWENTYTH TIME!  
  
Tyson plushie: I want to play too!  
  
Kai plushie: I'll beat you so badly.  
  
~after a long while~  
  
Kai plushie: IMPOSSIABLE! I COULDN'T HAVE LOST TO YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!  
  
Tyson plushie: Meet your new champion!  
  
Daredevil: R+R! R+R! R+R!  
  
Dawn + Luna + Selina plushie: Total disaster. 


End file.
